Little Miss Obsessive
by Laffy-Taffy0401
Summary: Vee waved it off, "Break downs happen," she admitted softly, "It's okay to hurt once in a while. I guess seeing him now with that slut was just too soon, huh?" ONE SHOT


******One Shot**

**Set durring Crescendo **

**enjoy?**

* * *

**Little Miss Obsessive**

.

.

.

.

.

The beach – what the hell was she doing at the beach.

Yes, it was warm. Yes, it was summer. But was the beach really what she needed at the moment?

Her best friend seemed to think so. She passed a bottle of sunblock, "Lather me up, Babe?"

Mutely, Nora grabbed the bottle and rubbed it on to Vee's back.

Nora did not want to be here. She wanted to be at home and sulk in her room, while listening to sad love songs. Or maybe hardcore head banging music.

The bottom line is, she didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be in a place so public, that there was just a slight chance of seeing him again.

She was rushed out of her thoughts as Vee grabbed the sunblock out of her hand and dragged her towards the scorching sand.

Nora dragged her shades over her eyes to conceal the dark shadows she had gained.

People were prancing around and swimming and playing with beach balls. There was a group of people jamming out to an old boom box and there was people setting up a stage for some concert that was supposed to go on tonight.

Everything felt… almost perfect. But Nora, felt broken. In a way, she also felt disappointed – everyone was out having a great time, when she was suffering on the inside.

But, wasn't that how most people felt after a break up? Like the world was ending?

Vee was going on about her date with Rixon and Nora wondered if she had sounded this annoying before the break up.

Vee's sudden stop caused Nora to turn confused, "What's wrong?"

Vee scratched the back of her head, smiled tightly behind Nora and waved a hand. She then turned to her best friend, "Um, maybe we should go out to the boardwalk first…"

Her eyes narrowed through her glasses and she turned away from Vee to see whom she had been waving at.

It was Rixon – Nora shouldn't have been surprised. But what stopped her heart then lurched it to over drive was Patch. Of course, anywhere Rixon went, Patch would follow – they've been friends for years – centuries, really. And right besides Patch was Marcie.

A flow of jealousy overwhelmed her.

Of all the people in the world, why would Patch chose Marcie? That's what got to Nora the most.

She reached for her hands to twist that ring on her finger, but she realized she had given it to Patch.

She dropped her hands and turned to the Vee, feeling Patch's eyes on her, "To the board walk." She mumbled dragging her friend in the opposite direction.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." Vee said sympathetically while rubbing Nora's back.

.

.

.

.

.

The two of them stopped by a vendor to get some food. Vee gave Nora a corndog, hoping food would cheer her up.

Nora frowned at it as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Aw crap, Nora, Babe, don't cry – if you ask me, I think you made a great decision in dumping his sorry ass. He seemed… dangerous."

Dangerous? Sure, he had tried to kill her at one point; sacrifice her – but in the end, he became her guardian angel. What guardian angel seems dangerous? But of course, Vee didn't know that. "Says the girl whose dating his best friend." Nora mumbled out harshly wiping her tears. She immediately apologized, "I didn't mean to snap…"

"Hey, relax, deep breaths," She instructed, taking the corndog from her.

But Nora couldn't breath. She cursed at herself mentally. What was wrong with her? When did she turn into one of those girls who gets destroyed over a break up? A break up that she implemented herself, nonetheless.

But this wasn't an average relationship – Patch was freaking _angel_!

"Vee, just take me home. Please," She pleaded.

Vee sighed and guided Nora to the Neon. Not a single word was uttered through the car ride. The radio wasn't even on.

Finally, they were at the farmhouse. Nora got out of the car and turned to Vee before leaving, "I'm sorry – for ruining your day."

Vee waved it off, "Break downs happen," she admitted softly, "It's okay to hurt once in a while. I guess seeing him now with that slut was just too soon, huh?" she didn't wait for Nora to answer, "Call me later, and take care of yourself, girl" and with that, she drove off.

.

.

.

.

.

Nora got out of the steaming shower. She thought it would help calm her nerves down a bit.

She wrapped the towel tightly around her and wiped the fog from the mirror.

Gray eyes stared back at her, confused and hurt. They were blood shot. From the shower. From crying. From sleepless nights.

A range of emotion took over her. This wasn't something she had ever been used to. This break up – though it was partially her fault – tore her up more than she thought Patch was torn up.

Her hands acted on their own accord as one fisted then slammed into the mirror.

The glass splintered and broke. Shards fell to the floor and shattered even more. The pain finally came and Nora clutched her bloody knuckles to her chest, staining the towel. She backed up against the wall and slid to the floor repeating one word over and over again, softly, like a mantra.

"Patch."

.

.

.

.

.

She was too numb to pick up the shards – she would clean up later. She bandaged her hand dazedly and she found herself curled up on her bed.

She wasn't sure when she feel asleep, but she was pretty sure when she got out of her bed, she wasn't awake.

Everything seemed gray and almost too slow for her mind to process. It seemed blurry and unreal.

Then she saw him, from her vanity mirror, right behind her. Her heart pounded as she turned.

"Angel." His voice was soft and it echoed around her, but it seemed so distant.

No sound made it out of her mouth. She moved closer to him until they were nearly a breath away.

Soundlessly, he moved a stray hair behind her ear. His hand trailed to her bandaged one. He looked at her questioningly, but didn't ask about it.

She wanted to hold him so badly – to kiss him and never let him go, but she found it hard to do anything in her dream state.

She couldn't be happy awake or asleep, so it seemed.

She finally found her voice, "Patch…"

"What is it, Nora?" He moved closer to her.

"Please," She whispered, but as soon as it came, her voice began to fade.

Patch looked at her distressed and worried, "Please, what?"

She tried to move her mouth but even now, Patch himself was beginning to fade.

"Nora, your waking up – try to fight it. Tell me what you need, Angel." But she needed him, why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he see she made a mistake in breaking up with him?

"Please, Patch," She whispered and her eyes shot open. Every thing was in color again and she was in her bed, still curled up. "Please, tell me that you care," She finally finished to the empty room.

.

.

.

* * *

**Late night you make me feel like I'm desperate**

**I'm not desperate**

**Oh, a little bit possessive**

**Little miss obsessive**

**Can't get over it**

**Little Miss Obsessive by Ashlee Simpson =D**

**So… did you like it?**

**TBH, I've been planning that since the book came out - but I couldn't quite get the words out, You get me? Lol anyway, I did it =D**

**So... Leave me your thoughts?**


End file.
